


houdini

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: A lot of Flashbacks, Keralis is sad, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, OR IS IT, POV your best buddy pulled a disappearing act on you wyd, Unrequited Love, bear with me, he just remembers stuff, i am sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 2 years after bdubs moved out keralis is thinking some stuff because he was in loveIts called houdini bc bdubs nd is not here anymore and wherever he is no one knows ans the fic is already sad so the title doesnt need to be
Relationships: Bbuds/Keralis, BdoubleO100/Keralis, Doc/BDubs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	houdini

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired reading some books tjat have flashbacks so now theres a lot of flashbacks 
> 
> And  
> When Doc Luben said how do we forgive ourselves for all the things we did not become i felt that and got inspired again so i finally wrote it down 
> 
> Gere you go, enjoy 
> 
> i need more keralis/bdubs content..

Wind gently rocked the trees outside and we lay on bed together our arms barely touching and I couldn't make out much in the room because it was so dark. I could barely see his outline and I heard him breathing, even and calm.

"Im gonna get out of here one day" He said. He would say that a lot.

He sounded so dreamy too, I kind of hated it. 

"i wish you would stop saying that" I sighed.  
He shifted, propping himself up on his arm to face me, though i dont think he could see me. It was nearing midnight and it was dark. 

"I'm sorry"

I didn't want him to apologize. I just wanted him to not go. 

"Bubbles.." 

"You're angry again. Don't be angry"

It was a silly thing to say. I wasn't ever angry with you. 

"I'm not angry" 

"I dont want you to avoid me again" 

Had i been doing that?

"You're the one talking about leaving" 

He cursed under his breath and flooped onto his back again. The bed dipped slightly under his weight. 

"it's alright" i said "I'm not angry" 

A little let down maybe. A little empty in my chest everytime i thought about it. 

"Im sorry" 

I didn't want you to apologize. 

I lay on the bed even though i woke up a long time ago, but we never got up early and i dont get up early now.  
Coming to think of it its probably nearing noon and i could be eating breakfast but i might as well start figuring out what to eat for lunch and skip fhe first one. I turn in bed for a good few minutes before actually forcing myself to get up.

Mornings are difficult, that hasnt changed much. 

"are you going already?" he asked leaning in the doorframe. 

I sent him an apologetic smile. There was once i time i would crash on his couch for days and we would spend all the time we wanted just hanging out and whatnot. 

"I got things to do"

"i thought you would stick around for breakfast? I'll make breakfast" He looked at me with his best puppy eyes and It made my heart melt and i could never resist him. 

"okay" 

He beamed at me, satisfied. 

The air outside is warm and dense and ive left the house just a few minutes ago but im already regretting puttin on sweatpants and a fullsleeve. Is waiting until the evening too much? I briefly consider. I dont have things to do. It's sunday.

I take the long way round to the shop, because the weather is nice even if a little on the warm side. The birds are chipping and i almost feel at peace. I pass houses, my friends houses because not many people live here and everyone is on first name basis. 

Its not long before tall dark house emerges from around the corner and im used to seeing it standing there, all quiet and empty but it's still weirdly bittersweet.  
I mean i think i got used to seeing it empty.  
I can never be sure. 

"Hey Keralis!" i looked up and he was there leaning outside the window, frantically waving his hands around "Heeyyy!" 

I chuckled "what is it?" 

"Great to see you, come on in! " he rested his chin in the palms of his hands. The sun shining high above the roof of his house was bliding my eyes and i had to title my hat to see him well. He was smiling brightly and his hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed.  
I thought you looked really breathtaking. 

"I have something to show you" he called

Well i couldn't just walk away could I? 

"What is it?" i tilted my head, curiously ooking at the whatever was standing in the middle of his living room. 

"A slot machine!" he looked so proud and happy "Doc helped me put it together" 

"sweet" i said although my smile fell a little. I knew him and doc were close.

"i know how much you looove your slot machines, go ahead you can try it out" he laughed and it was one of my favourite sounds but still, i couldn't get the nasty jealous feeling to go.  
His and docs project. Well, of course.

I didnt move. 

"is everything alright? " he asked, concern creeping into his voice. 

I smiled apologetically. 

"I have errands to run, sweetface another time maybe."

His expression fell completely

"But we mads this for you" 

That wasn't entirely true but he didnt have to know that i knew.

"You know me if i start i wont be able to tear myself away and I have stuff to do" 

He shruged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I know he tried to look nonchalant but that idnt really work with the cute pout that made its way onto his face  
"promise to drop by and play soon?" he asked. 

I rubbed his shoulder breifly, then quickly pulled my hand away because as soon as i touched him something twisted in my stomach and i felt sick. 

"yeah" I reassured him and he smiled weakly "you know i will" 

Did i hurt your feelings back ten, sweetface? You looked so disappointed. I didn't mean to, I promise. 

As of today, 2 years his house remains empty. I think i got used to it. I hope. 

Docs house is on the other side of the street. It really has overgrown. I look up to see the blinds shut. I think he's very well aware its today.

And I think he's hurting, just differently. He has something to mourn. I don't. We were never lovers. How i do mourn something that was never there? 

Doc, i ring his doorbell. Open the door please. 

"hey" Doc was swaying a little but i was certain he'd make it to bed without a problem. "thanks man, keralis." he hiccuped "wouldve tak-en us 3 hours to get back without you" 

"Not a problem!" i reassured, adjusting my grip around him. He was slipping away. I thought, hey if you dont try to stand you're gonna slip from my hands and fall and get all dirty.

Doc went inside and closed the door. 

Doc opens the door eventually. 

"hey" he says quietly, and he's got that morning voice and bedhair but its well past noon. 

"hey, uh" i rub the back of my neck "are you feeling well? I havent heard from you jn a while, i thought id check in, you know" 

He smiles at that, a little weakly but its there. 

"yeah, thanks man. Im alright." he grimances "I think. fancy a drink?"

"but you just woke up?" 

He raises his eyebrows in a manner that says well whats it matter to me "just a beer" 

I did have other plans for today. But i get distracted easily. Now that hes offering it feels rude to decline.  
I could use a beer. 

"Bubbles you're slipping"

"right- right,, sor-ry" he rubbed his hand over his face "Man, i got so drunk" 

"yea i can see that" i chuckled. He looked almost embarrassed with his face red like that but alcohol always did that to him. "lets get you to bed, yea?" 

He burried his face in my shoulder

"stand up straight now or youre gonna fall" 

"i want to go-" 

"we're going. Stand up straight, youre gonna fall."

"Doc, " i say when he opens the fridge and pulls out too beers " do you got any snacks?" 

"sure thing, help yourself to whatever" he shrugs.  
Doc and I were never as close as Doc and him or him and I but we're getting there. I like Doc. 

This is nice. Were sitting in his kitchen and drinking in silence and i think we both are thinking the same thing so i ask  
"he say anything to you?" 

"not really, no" Doc says as he absently races he edge of his bottle with his finger "we, uh lost contact few months ago for good."

It still stings that he would keep in touch with doc and not with me when he's away.  
I never knew why.

Was it something i said? 

"you should kiss me goodnight" he looked up from his bed that i tucked him into. 

I chucked pretending it didnt bother me as much as it did.  
"Youre being silly"

"I am" he said in a weird tone that felt like response and a question at once. I turned to leave. 

I wanted to leave that room so badly. My heart was breaking.  
My heart kept on breaking. 

"keralis?" his voice shaked a little and I stilled and turned to see him looking incredibly sad all of a sudden. Like he was about to cry. 

"kiss me" he whispered. 

Was it something I did? 

I sigh and my head is starting to spin a little because i didnt eat much. i pick at the label and the scraps of paper scatter around doc table but he doesn't say anything. 

"can you turn on the radio?"

"yea man" 

I frown and doc frowns and i think we were both hoping for a happy song but a commercial plays instead. Wouldn't that be convenient.  
It is what it is, doc just changes the station.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed jt even if it is a little messy and angsty-ish
> 
> Peace ✌️


End file.
